Dele
"Sometimes, if i am debating an idea I ask myself 'what would Dele do'. Then I usually go 'no that's retarded' and go with something other than that. For example: 'my truck's battery needs to be jumped. how should i solve this problem. what would Dele do-- no, then I'd just need an entirely new battery. and a lawyer.'" MATURE ASIDES BROUGHT TO YOU BY DELE contact details JOURNAL: tulipmonster EMAIL: relevanttomyinterests AT gmail DOT com IM: monstrousjezebel@AIM other stuff As this wiki indicates, I am Dele and I can be relied on to be a saucy nuisance. Also, I love wiki, so if you are too lazy to make your own pages, I can be prevailed upon to assist for the small price of 'Dele adding trolly little things for her own amusement, on account of how she is a rambunctious child'. dele, if anyone could be a conspiracy of one, it would be you ALL LOGS CRACKED AND HORRORFUL ALL PAGES GREAT AND SMALL ALL WIKIS LINKED AND CONTENT-FULL LORD DELE MADE THEM ALL (ty gidge.) * Martel * The Elenium * Why such a dickbag, Martel? * Former knight, former mercenary, sorcerer, politician, warrior, professional asshole. * Candice Monaghan doesn't think he's that bad a husband. * Nobody else gets that, seriously. * Enfys Llewelyn * Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Original * A girl-shaped rainbow wrecking ball. * * * * Lady Petrana * The Elenium | Original * The medieval answer to Jennifer Aniston. * * * * Narcissa Malfoy * Harry Potter * Ruthlessly ambitious and mercenary pragmatist. * Actually, Narcissa wears the pants in this relationship. * She just lets Lucius think he's in charge. * Draco is as terrifying at six years old as you think he is. * Ambrose Roy * World of Darkness | Original * And you thought you had issues with Christianity. * Seventeenth century Verbena priest, victim of the Inquisition. * English (a little Scottish), marrying a Romani woman, great-grandfather of Ichabod Crane. * Described as 'implacable, remote, stoic'. * Solomon Koenig * World of Darkness | Original * The savage in a suit. * Environmental lawyer, ex-Catholic, Verbena priest, terrifying bastard. * Has entirely too little regard for his fantastic wardrobe and routinely ruins three hundred dollar shirts. * Used to be Ambrose Roy in a past life. * Princess Nuala * Hellboy II: The Golden Army * One half of a slightly terrifying whole. * Died for humanity despite not liking humans very much. * Elf princess of Bethmoora, daughter of Brighid. * Josephine Benoit is sort of her cousin. * Wendy Darling * Peter Pan | AU * ...but when she was bad she was better. * Captain of the Queen Margaret; half fairytale, half nightmare. * Much older than she looks. * Spends a lot of her time in Wonderland. * Gates Enfys Ryan * Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Original * barely human sylphic creature. * Kills demons, likes crosswords, owns lingerie with bells on. * Has been variously a private investigator, a stripper, a bodyguard and almost a Watcher. * Currently living in Las Vegas with her recently acquired husband. * James Bond * The Living Daylights | License To Kill | Ian Fleming * Super slinky spy machine. * Misogynist alcoholic with a death wish and a lot of ghosts. * The best the British government has, despite this. * Yes, his girlfriend is a mermaid. * Stelios * 300 * And then Jo and Alex adopted a puppy. * Spartan warrior who died at Thermopylae. * Basically a joyously enthusiastic rabid puppy. * To be hurled with great force at Political Pandemic's enemies. * Carmilla * Le Fanu's Carmilla * Dracula wishes he were this cool. * Styrian noblewoman, vampire HBIC, Elizabeth Bathory's mistress. * Not nearly as fragile as she'd like you to believe. * Living in Xanadu itself- for now. * Caius Roy * Historical Fiction * World-conqueror. * Present day reincarnation of Julius Caesar, alongside Mina (Cleopatra). * On the top ten list of men who shouldn't have diplomatic immunity and do anyway. * Alexander Georgiou's best friend, and that should concern you. * Ramirez * Highlander: The Movie * Troll of epic proportions. * Egyptian pretending to be a Spaniard with a Scottish accent, and that's the least weird thing. * Currently lives on a house built on the back of a sentient flying whale he has named Juanito (I told you so). * Once served under Alexander the Great. * Ewar * The Redemption of Althalus | Original * The last bastion of sanity. * Swordmaster of Valdis and Martel's right hand. * Ridiculously in love with Eirene and possibly winning awards for most patient man in history. * Used to be everybody's favourite NPC, which is why he now has his own journal. * Donnatella Voss * Honorary Marvel | Original * Statistic, cliché, prom queen with a shotgun. * Gave up on the 'struggling actress' gig after her husband died and she became a single mother. * Currently studying to qualify as a counsellor. * Has been living in the nexus for a couple of years and sees nothing wrong with this! * Nick Hardaway * Stephen King's Rose Red * Benevolently witty background furniture. * Psychic psychiatrist to werewolf mafia, recovering from massive trauma of his own. * Currently handling the inevitable fallout of getting involved with Shadow Lord kinfolk. * Chainsmokes, drinks too much, genuinely cares about you. And you. And probably you. * Jemima Dessoir * Original * The first lady in waiting. * Idolizes Rose Benjamin, which should be a warning sign. * Sixteen years old and already expertly managing her image. * Quite possibly insane. * Donnatella Duvall * Original * The trainwreck princess. * Never met a bad idea she didn't like. * LA-based bartender, Texan-born, speaks fluent Russian. * Named her dog after the Boney M song. * December Lehane * Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Original * The mistake, OR: miraculously not a serial killer. * Qualified psychiatrist who's never actually practised. * Operating a small occult bookstore; slowly taking over from the current, elderly owner. * Will tell you that the surname is a coincidence, if asked. (He's lying.) Graffiti Dele is a horrible enabler. Be ye warned. Category:Players